Putri Fuji dan Kacamata Kotak
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: di suatu kerajaan nun jauh di sana, Putri Fuji mengadakan sayemnara untuk semua pemuda yang ingin meminang dirinya... siapakah pemuda yang akan berhasil mewujudkan sayembaranya?


**Kisah Kerajaan: Putri Fuji dan Kacamata Kotak**

**Penulis: Kai**

**Rating: Semua Umur**

**Hak Cipta: 'Janggut Biru' dan 'Pangeran Tenis' (The Prince of Tennis) bukan milik hamba**

**Hatta di daratan nun jauh di negeri Yamato, adalah sebuah kerajaan damai dan permai bernama Kerajaan Senbatsu. Kerajaan Senbatsu dipimpin oleh raja yang agung lagi bijaksana, Yang Mulia Sri Baginda Atobe. Yang Mulia Sri Baginda Atobe dihormati oleh seluruh rakyatnya karena kecakapan beliau dalam memerintah kerajaannya. Beliau memiliki seorang permaisuri bernama Yang Mulia Sri Paduka Ratu Yukimura. Yang Mulia Sri Paduka Ratu Yukimura adalah seorang wanita (?) yang sangat cantik dan menawan hati. Tersebutlah beliau adalah putri dari negeri seberang yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kelembutan hatinya. Yang Mulia Sri Baginda Atobe berhasil mempersunting dirinya setelah berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari Naga Jahat Sanada yang menculiknya karena bermaksud menjadikan beliau sebagai mempelainya, namun Yang Mulia Sri Baginda Atobe berhasil melumpuhkannya dan merebut kembali putri Yukimura dari cengkramannya.**

**Setelah pernikahannya dengan Putri Yukimura, mereka dikaruniai tiga orang anak yang manis. Si sulung, Yang Mulia Sri Pangeran Choutarou, telah menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik jelita yang merupakan rakyat biasa, namun terkenal akan kecantikannya, Shishido Ryouko sang penjual bunga. Si bungsu adalah pemuda gagah berani yang terkenal akan kegagahan dan keberaniannya, Yang Mulia Sri Pangeran Yuuta.**

**Si tengah, satu-satunya Putri mereka, adalah Putri Fuji yang terkenal akan kemolekan parasnya dan wangi semerbak tubuhnya yang memabukkan para pria yang berada di dekatnya. Banyak pangeran, raja dan berbagai saudagar kaya dari berbagai negeri meminangnya, namun tak satupun dihiraukan oleh sang putri.**

**Yang Mulia Sri Baginda Atobe dan Yang Mulia Sri Ratu Yukimura cemas pada satu-satunya putri mereka tersebut. Setelah didesak, Putri Fuji akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah sayembara. Pemuda manapun yang berhasil memenuhi sayembara tersebut akan diizinkan untuk meminang Putri Fuji.**

**Namun syarat yang ditentukan oleh Putri Fuji sangatlah sulit. Barang siapa yang berhasil menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang putri selama tiga kali berturut-turut akan diizinkan untuk mempersunting dirinya. Namun yang gagal akan digunduli dan dimasukkan ke penjara.**

**Walaupun sayembara tersebut sungguhlah sulit tiada tara, namun para pemuda dari berbagai negeri berbondong-bondong untuk mengikutinya. Namun malang, tiada seorang pun yang berhasil menyelesaikan sayembara putri Fuji tersebut.**

**Sementara itu di tempat lain, adalah seorang pemuda yang jujur dan baik hati bernama Tezuka Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu adalah seorang pemuda yang hidup dengan bertani di sebuah desa kecil. Pemuda tersebut mendengar mengenai sayembara tersebut dan memutuskan untuk ke kota dan mengikut sayembara tersebut.**

**Maka bersiaplah Kunimitsu untuk berangkat ke kota. Di tengah jalan, ia melihat sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang menindas seorang wanita. Kunimitsu segera menghampiri mereka.**

**"****Wahai saudara-saudaraku, apakah yang sedang kalian lakukan pada wanita lemah ini?"**

**seorang pemuda bermata merah menjawab, "Suami wanita ini tidak sangup membayar hutangnya dan meninggal. Kami tidak mengizinkan ia mengubur jasad suaminya sampai hutangnya terlunaskan."**

**Wanita itu hanya menangis. "Tuan, bagaimana bisa hamba membayar hutang hamba. Tiada sepeserpun hamba memiliki uang."**

**Kunimitsu merasa iba pada wanita tersebut. Wanita itu memeluk jasad suaminya yang dibelit kain kafan erat-erat. Kunimitsu pun merogoh kantongnya dan memberikannya pada para pemuda tersebut. "Apakah ini cukup?" tanyanya. Pemuda bermata sipit mengambilnya dan mengangguk. "Hutang pria ini sebesar lima ribu empat ratus tiga puluh empat yen dan bunganya sebesar seribu empat puluh enam yen, dan anda memberikan lima ribu lima ratus yen. Saya rasa ini cukup."**

"**Ambillah sisanya dan pergilah!!" kata Kunimitsu lantang. Gerombolan pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. **

"**Tuan, hamba sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Suami hamba kini dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Apakah yang dapat saya lakukan sebagai balas budi?"**

**Kunimitsu hanya tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, nyonya. Saya melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Sekarang kuburlah jasad suami anda agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."**

**Setelah itu, Kunimitsu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di perjalanan, Kunimitsu ditegur oleh seorang pria berkacamata berambut biru. Ia mengatakan kalau ia juga ingin ke ibukota dan berjalanlah mereka bersama-sama menuju kota.**

**Kunimitsu menceritakan niatnya untuk mempersunting putri Fuji. Pemuda itu, yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Oshitari Yuushi, memperingatkannya agar hati-hati. "... dan sahabatku, tolong dengar baik-baik kataku. Bila sang putri bertanya padamu apa yang ia pikirkan, jawablah: 'Paus Putih'."**

**Meski tidak mengerti, Kunimitsu hanya mengangguk. Hingga sampailah ia ke hadapan sang putri. Saat sang putri bertanya"Apa yang sedang kupikirkan hari ini?" Kunimitsu teringat pesan sahabat perjalanannya dan menjawab: "Paus Putih."**

**Sang putri sangatlah terkejut. Ia mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau itu benar, namun ia harus kembali lagi esok hari untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua.**

**Kunimitsu kembali ke penginapannya dan berterima kasih pada sahabatnya. Tengah malam, saat Kunimtsu tengah tertidur nyenyak, Yuushi mengambil sepasang sayap biru dari buntelannya dan terbang ke atap istana. Setelah menunggu, ia melihat putri Fuji tengah terbang dengan sayap putih dan Yuushi pun mengikutinya hingga ia sampai di kediaman seorang penyihir jahat, Inui Sadaharu, yang terkenal suka menipu dan meracuni orang dengan ramuannya. Ternyata sang putri ada di bawah pengaruh Inui si penyihir.**

**Yuushi menguping pembicaraan Sang Putri Fuji dengan Inui si penyihir.**

**"****Guru, hari ini ada seorang pemuda yang berhasil menebak apa yang kupikirkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"**

**Si penyihir menyeringai dan menjawab: "tak perlu cemas, itu hanya kebetulan. Besok pikirkanlah 'Beruang Kutub'. Ia tak akan bisa menjawabnya. Setelah itu, bawa rambutnya kesini untuk bahan ramuanku." titahnya. Sang putri mengangguk dan terbang kembali ke istananya.**

**Esok paginya, Yuushi mengatakan pada Kunimitsu: "bila sang putri bertanya apa yang ia pikirkan hari ini, jawablah 'Beruang Kutub'". **

**Kunimitsu pun menjawab sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Yuushi. Putri Fuji sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Kunimitsu, dan menyuruh Kunimitsu untuk datang lagi menjawab pertanyaan terakhir esok hari.**

**Malamnya, lagi lagi Yuushi mengikuti Putri Fuji ke tempat si penyihir.**

**"****Kalau begitu, kali ini pikirkanlah 'kacamata kotak'. Kali ini ia tak akan berhasil menjawabnya," katanaya sambil menunjuk kacamatanya yang berbentuk kotak dan berkilat berbahaya.**

**Setelah sang putri pergi, Yuushi menghampiri si penyihir dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit. Yuushi berhasil merebut kacamata si penyihir yang merupakan sumber kekuatan si penyihir dan membunuhnya. Setelah si penyihir mati, Yuushi membungkus kacamata si penyihir dengan sehelai kain dan mengambil ramuan milik si penyihir, lalu kembali ke penginapannya.**

**Esoknya, ia menyerahkan bungkusan kain dan sebotol ramuan itu pada Kunimitsu. Ia berpesan: "Bila sang putri bertanya apa yang ia pikirkan hari ini, buka kain ini. Setelah sang putri berhasil kau sunting, minumkan ramuan ini padanya."**

**Kunimitsu pun berangkat ke istana. Saat putri Fuji bertanya dengan lemah: "apa yang kupikirkan hari ini?" Kunimitsu membuka bungkusan kainnya dan terlihatlah sebuah kacamata kotak dari dalamnya. Sang putri sangat terkejut. Ia pun mengetahui kalau gurunya telah dikalahkan.**

**Setelah diputuskan kalau Kunimitsu memenangkan sayembara tersebut, Kunimitsu menyerahkan ramuan si penyihir pada putri Fuji. Setelah meminumnya, putri Fuji kembali sadar dari pengaruh si penyihir. Ia berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Kunimitsu dan minta maaf, lalu membebaskan para pemuda yang ia penjarakan.**

**Kunimitsu pun berterimakasih pada Yuushi.**

"**Sahabatku, mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Tempo hari kau telah menolong istriku, Gakuto, yang kesulitan membayar hutang hingga aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Sekarang hutangku padamu telah terbayarkan. Kini aku akan beristirahat dengan tenang. Kudoakan kau hidup bahagia, sahabatku."**

**Kunimitsu pun berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Yuushi. "Sahabatku, aku sangat berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan jasamu."**

**Yuushi pun terbang ke langit. Kunimitsu menikah dengan putri Fuji, dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.**

**-TAMAT- **

**Cerita jayuz dariku lagi. Yowis, mo gimana lagi, ujian bikin orang stress!!! XD cerita ini merupakan versi jayuz dari sebuah dongeng klasik yang berjudul 'Janggut Biru', yang aku baca waktu aku SD... lupa siapa yang tulis, kalo ga salah H. C. Anderson, maklum, udah 6 tahun yang lalu lebih... udah lupa githu... ide ini muncul karena entah kenapa mau tulis cerita berbahasa Indonesia selain karyaku sebelumnya, ****Hikayat Shishido Sang Pejuang**** (yang jauuuuh lebih jayuz dari cerita ini :P). Komentar dipersilahkan aja deh!! nn **


End file.
